


Coffee and other treats

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Feels, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, mentioned bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Loki out for a coffee. Half fluff, half smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and other treats

Loki loved his first visit to a café. Tony took him there and patiently explained what a latte is and why red velvet cake is red. There was so much to choose from, Loki couldn't decide, he wanted all the syrups and all the pastries. He changed his mind several times and finally settled for a cinnamon and orange latte and a slice of banana bread. The name of the latter was so confusing, Loki didn't know what to expect. It was a pleasant surprise, not too sweet and it matched the latte perfectly.

'So good!' Loki moaned after another generous sip of his coffee. The rich aroma of orange and cinnamon brightened the cloudy, rainy autumn day. The foam gave Tony an excuse to touch Loki's upper lip, unusually tenderly. 'How could you order something as boring as black coffee, Stark, I have no idea. The next time I'll have this gingerbread mocha, whatever it is, it just sounds so tempting.'

'I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,' Tony said softly and smiled, lazily stroking Loki's knee under the table. 'Don't drink so fast, we have time.'

The clutter of mugs and cutlery, the muffled chatter of other customers only made it feel more cosy and casual, Loki almost leant back and closed his eyes. He had what he wanted- tasty treats and Tony's attention but there was something that successfully prevented him from relaxing. Under his scarf, he had a thick leather collar, tied just slightly too tight, not enough to make it difficult to breathe but enough to make him keep his head up. A thin metal chain was attached to the d-ring of the collar and to a cock ring. The biggest distraction though was a butt plug, Loki was constantly aware of its presence, the tiniest movement made it bump against his prostate. At that point, he was so over sensitive that sitting on a chair was a nightmare.

What started as a one-night stand, turned into a secret yet highly satisfying relationship when Tony discovered Loki's sexual preferences. A submissive, obedient god, a desire to be controlled, a need to pleasure his master. Overwhelmed by endless ways of using Loki, Tony threatened to tie him to the bed to stop him from leaving but Loki wasn't going anywhere and bondage was actually his thing. Weeks of exploring darkest sexual fantasies left Loki deeply satisfied but also tired, he needed a change, a day of normality. One day outside the bedroom, with both hands free, wearing normal clothes. Tony agreed, although under certain conditions. Hence the chain, the plug and the collar.

A piece of banana bread fell on Loki's lap, he tried to pick it up but a sudden feeling of being choked forced him to sit straight again. That and Tony's smug smirk pushed him closer to the edge, yet the ring did not allow him to come. Which was a good thing, given the circumstances. Dark red blush on Loki's cheeks, involuntary clenching of his sore muscles, being so miserable and at Tony's mercy was awful and thoroughly enjoyable. All the people around them had no idea what was under Loki's clothes, they didn't know Loki was a shameless sex slave that was going to get fucked hard and then thank for it. Tony knew all that and savoured every sign of discomfort Loki couldn't hide.

Loki's hand shook when he lifted the glass. Thinking asexual thoughts didn't help, his body was screaming for release, a simple orgasm that he was not allow to experience without a clear permission. That should make him furious, letting someone else decide about such matters was ridiculous but he loved it. The illusion of being helpless, vulnerable was maddening, even if Tony never crossed the line and respected Loki's limits.

'You're almost done, dear, would you like something else?' Tony asked, playing the role of a doting boyfriend. Perhaps he was honest, maybe that thing between them became more serious. A rush of panic at the thought was followed by a strange feeling of contentment, Loki realised he never felt that way before.

'Umm,' he said, unable to form words. Everything was happening so much. 

'I suggest chai latte. It's sweet and rich, you'll love it. Or maybe hot chocolate, or as I call it, liquid happiness. But don't choose pumpkin spice latte, it's gross.'

'Mh-hmm,' Loki agreed, too focused on the unexpected emotional discovery and the physical sensation of being painfully stretched. The plug was driving him crazy, which was a problem because he was already crazy. 'Tony please,' he whispered hesitantly.

Tony's expression darkened momentarily. 'Shut up, bitch. Stop wriggling and behave yourself, or I'll make you regret it,' he hissed, using the voice of a cruel master that has the right to punish his naughty boy.

'I'm sorry,' Loki mumbled, slightly caving in and Tony lightened up. Apologies meant nothing, Loki was going to get punished anyway. What would it be this time, he wondered, a cane? A belt? The burning pain of being spanked real hard was delightful and the anticipation was unbearable.

'So what it is, darling, what coffee do you want?' Tony pretended he didn't read Loki's thoughts and continued treating him like a normal boyfriend would.

Devouring a slice of a cappuccino log and sipping a peppermint latte, Loki watched Tony carefully. It was different, outside of their super secret sex dungeon. Talking about trivial things, joking, laughing, Loki found out he genuinely enjoyed Tony's company. Was that wrong? Getting attached, that seemed dangerous, someone was going to get hurt, no doubt. However, that was a problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Pumpkin spice latte is a total disappointment.


End file.
